ONLINE!
by Zrathus
Summary: Where word of a new MMORPG reaches the ears of students from the True Cross Academy. Shouldn't they be spending their time studying?
1. Login Error

Yes, I know. This is a ridiculous idea.

* * *

The computer was fairly small, but the closer he drew to it the more tempted he was to start it up, which would inevitably lead him to wasting hours and hours online.

_It doesn't matter right now. Yukio won't be back for another two hours and I've got plenty of time to spend._

It was important for exorcists to train, that is for certain. But all teenagers- even the son of Satan himself- are susceptible individuals who would very likely at least spare _only a few_ moments of their precious time for entertainment. And as it turns out, the latest trend had just arrived in the city.

**✖Daemon Chronicles !ONLINE!✖**

**Pres SPACE to start**

The symbols were a dark red against white backdrop, the font looking the same as blood smeared on paper. The loud heavy drum beats made Rin jump slightly, before reaching out to turn the speakers down to a slightly-less-than-blasting volume. A character information sheet appeared immediately, and he snickered as he filled in the details without a second thought.

* * *

_**Select your gender: M F**_

_**Character Name: **_Okumura Rin

_**Login: **_Blue Flames

_**Password: **_pass1234

_**E-mail: **_bluepaladin - - exmail . com

_**Age (must be 13+ to unlock all areas): **_14

_**Class (choose one)(more classes available as you progress through the game):**_

**_Warrior Mage Rogue Archer  
_**

* * *

The character creation was a slightly more difficult process. Most of the beginner's looked absolutely _awful_, and there was really no way of getting around it. In the end, Rin settled simply for just the closest he could get his avatar to resemble him (he wanted people to recognize him once he reached the top of the ranks, after all), and clicked on the START button despite the system's warnings that no, he could not change his information once it was confirmed.

Rin licked his lips, and wrung his hands together. This would be the start of another great adventure!

* * *

**A/N: lol yes I know this is extremely short. Next few chapters will definitely be A LOT longer :) Next chapters feature other cram class characters and Mephisto, maybe Amaimon. I haven't seen the anime yet, only read the manga.**

**Pointers are **_**very **_**helpful, I know I suck at writing. xD**


	2. Candymons

_Of course, I do not own Blue Exorcist. I own this fanfiction. _

_WARNING: If you haven't read the manga up to 39, one of the names that Mephisto uses kinda spoils his identity (no, not the name of Faust, which in combination with the name Mephistopheles in a reference to something completely different)... best not pay too much attention. Still, it doesn't really spoil his role in the story or anything, so it's not that important._

* * *

Amaimon sat there on the soft leather seat, completely silent save for the crunch-crunch sound that he could hear in his head from chewing on that delicious, extra-sugary lolly stick which he had gone to all the effort of clawing from the highest of his _aniue_'s drawers. A little piece of the candy fell onto the ground, and its bright pink camouflaged itself with the carpet in a way quite similar to what a fragment of clear glass would on a white floor. If he were to stumble by it, he'd eat it, of course; but Mephisto could quite as easily just poof up another one out of nowhere.

Reminded of his brother once again, Amaimon quickly popped his head up and leaped over to the comfy bag-like chair which he had come to admire over the past couple of weeks he had stayed in Assiah. A humongous television clung to the wall right above his head, framed in pink and close enough to force him to look up quite a bit in order to see all the details on the screen. He'd consider asking Mephisto to at least change around the colour scheme a little, enough so that he would stop misplacing objects just because the walls, the floors, everything was that one shade of pink bright enough to blind human eyes. Not that he would normally muster up the courage to- having lived for so many centuries, and Mephisto undoubtedly much longer- they didn't have a sibling-like relationship as much as one built by his respect and fear for the elder demon. Mephisto didn't seem to be in much of a threatening mood right now though, and so Amaimon spoke up with that perpetual tone of simultaneous curiosity and boredom like he always did.

"_Aniue_- who are you fighting against now?"

Mephisto didn't even look up as he responded. "Hmmm~ yes, I wonder who indeed?"

**Mephistopheles **was currently the name of his brother's avatar. Sometimes he would switch to **Faust**, **Samael**, **AIDS**, and whatever the hell he seemed to be in the mood to call himself. Quite a skilled player with a 100% PvP win rate after already over fifty-something battles, yet never appearing on the rankings because Mephisto would frequently revert his character back to level one through some unknown method.

"There we go," the oldest brother announced himself as he struck his final blow against **CycloneDemon284 **and collected the winnings. "Yes... ahh! A speed enhancement scroll! Just what I was looking for~!"

Amaimon greedily stuffed another lolly into his mouth. He was getting rather sick of watching his brother play, and he'd rather liked to have a turn for himself. It didn't look as interesting as the green apple sucker that he was planning on eating next, but if Mephisto liked it, then it had to be rather interesting, hadn't it? Right. Mephisto always had fun things with him.

As he picked up a second controller, Mephisto chuckled ominously.

"Oh, and now you're interested too?" He laughed again. "Right~ you know, I think I have the perfect opponent for you!"

* * *

_**Congratulations!**_

_**Your character, **_**Rin Okumura,**_** has successfully passed the Campus [Training Grounds]! As a reward, you have earned the following **__Titles __**and **_Items_**!**_

_**- **__Page_

_**- **_[lvl. 2] Traveller's Cloak (Navy)

_**- **_[lvl. 4] [Flame] Traveller's Sword

_**- **_[lvl. 2] Traveller's Long Pants (Black)

_**- **_[lvl. 1] Traveller's Wristlets (Blue)

_**- **_(x3) HP Restoration Potion

_**- **_(x3) MP Restoration Potion

_**- **_Enhancement Rune

"Aha!" Rin raised his arms and leaned back in a cry of joy. "I finally got it!"

Almost an hour later, Rin was still online. Grinding was such tedious work for him, and not being able to leave the training grounds to interact with his fellow players was much, much worse. He quickly replaced his older items with his well-deserved newer ones, and invested whatever skill points he had earned through his first dungeon into the _Knight _skill branch.

_Damn it! Only two more to unlock an elemental attack! I knew I should have killed that goblin on the fifth floor!_

All in all, he had thought that he did a pretty good job for a beginner. The game, new as it was, had a fairly high level cap of 112 levels. Having only played for 45 minutes or so, reaching level 5 meant that he was well on his way (or at least this was what Rin thought- he hadn't at all taken into consideration that he'd need much more EXP for the later levels). He directed his character forward again, and silently remarked to himself how real everything seemed to look on the screen; the graphics were indeed as top-notch as the advertisements had likened them to be, and the third-person camera view directed from behind his character's back helped enhance that sense of open-worldness to the player. The sun shone as brightly as any would in real life, and he found himself momentarily blinded while he attempted to scale a large hill. A clashing sound reached his ears, and he directed his eyes back to the screen in order to read a PvP request message that somebody had just sent him.

**Renzo Shima **_**has requested a battle!**_

_**Accept or Deny?**_

* * *

**A/N: Edited some stuff from CHP1 because some of my edits in the file didn't really carry over well (underlines and italics, mostly)**

**Urgh how to write for Rin... .**

**Another short-ish chapter. It'll take a bit longer to upload the next few, but they'll be much lengthier. :)**


End file.
